Sequencing technologies such as Next Generation Sequencing (NGS) and Sanger Sequencing are used to read and identify sequence genes and base pairs of a genome. Since there are approximately 3.2 billion base pairs in the human genome a high throughput sequencing machine is needed to identify and sequence on a large scale. Next Generation Sequencing includes techniques like sequencing by synthesis using fluorescent labeled terminators and massive parallelization to provide accurate identification of genetic structure and variations. Techniques like CRISPR are used to edit gene sequences. Specific enzymes are used to target a given sequence within a set of gene sequences and repeatedly remove the identified sequence. This is the state of the art.
The aforementioned techniques have inherent advantages and disadvantages. NGS sequencing requires a high level of piecewise segmenting, massively reproducing in parallel, reassembling and referencing the gene sequence. CRISPR requires specific target primers which edit at least 20 pairs around the gene sequence of interest. So far, none of these technologies read and edit dynamically, nor allow selection of base pairs within a given gene sequence to be read and edited.
Optical lithography systems are commonly used for fabricating, for example integrated circuits and devices at having physical features at 14 nm and smaller. The resolving power of such systems is proportional to the exposure wavelength. Shorter wavelengths can improve resolution in fabrication. Extreme ultraviolet lithography (EUVL) uses electromagnetic radiation at extreme ultraviolet (EUV) wavelengths (approximately 124 nanometers to 0.1 nanometers). Accordingly, photons at these wavelengths have energies in the range of approximately 10 electron volts (eV) to 12.4 keV (corresponding to 124 nm and 0.1 nm, respectively). Using EUV wavelengths for lithography has potential advantages of reducing feature sizes in devices to less than 10 nm or more such as semiconductor chips as well as in other applications such as polymer electronics, solar cells, biotech, and medical technologies.
So far none of these technologies can read and edit at the same time, nor allow random selection of base pairs within a given gene sequence to be dynamically read and edited.